


this love of ours to share

by alamak



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, RotT Spoilers, Threesome, i guess, light d/s implied, wintertime sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamak/pseuds/alamak
Summary: Sophos glanced up at her, blinking. “You wish to spend the winter in Sounis?” The surprise on his face was easy to read as he set his book aside and joined her at her desk. The wooden legs creaked as he leaned his weight against it, but it had held larger men than Sophos and Eddis was confident that it would hold for him too.“You do not?” Eddis was as surprised as her husband. Eddisian winters were harsh and the ways her people found to alleviate the tedium often produced shocking and headache-inducing levels of court drama. They would assuredly be far more comfortable in Sounis’s megaron.“You and Gen always make it sound so...interesting.”**Helen and Sophos debate whether to spend winter in Eddis.
Relationships: Boagus/Eddis | Helen/Sophos, Boagus/Sophos, Eddis | Helen/Sophos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	this love of ours to share

“The chamberlain wishes to begin our efforts to move the court next week,” Eddis informed her husband, who had his feet up on a table and was reading a book, enjoying the brief reprieve from his duties. “The first snowfall is likely to come at the end of the month and he wishes to begin the packing long before there is any threat of ice.”

“Packing?” Sophos glanced up at her, blinking. “You wish to spend the winter in Sounis?” The surprise on his face was easy to read as he set his book aside and joined her at her desk. The wooden legs creaked as he leaned his weight against it, but it had held larger men than Sophos and Eddis was confident that it would hold for him too.

“You do not?” Eddis was as surprised as her husband. Eddisian winters were harsh and the ways her people found to alleviate the tedium often produced shocking and headache-inducing levels of court drama. They would assuredly be far more comfortable in Sounis’s megaron. 

“You and Gen always make it sound so...interesting.” A blush that had started at his ears was now creeping across his face. Concealing her surprise, Helen stared at him and considered what he might be trying to hide.

“Sophos,” she said carefully, not wanting to offend him if she was wrong. “Do you want to take another lover.”

“No!” he cried, turning violently red. “That is — I thought that maybe together…”

Helen considered this. “A man or a woman?”

“Man,” Sophos said, very quickly. Only years of practice in controlling her expression kept the amusement off her face. She wouldn’t want him to think she was laughing at him. It was his enthusiasm which amused her and certainly not his preferences.

“Has anyone...expressed interest?” she asked him, knowing that they had.

“Oh no,” Sophos assured her, seeming earnest. “They are all very respectful of you.” This time, Helen snorted. Xenos must have used a lighter touch at seduction than his usual if Sophos hadn’t even noticed. Perhaps he had only been testing the waters. Crodes, she was a little more disappointed in. 

“Is there anyone who would interest you?”

Sophos blushed hotly. Helen smiled at him, understanding, and waited.

“You used to be lovers with Boagus, did you not?” he asked. 

Helen nodded. They had spoken before of their previous affairs. Boagus, a trusted advisor and only a distant relation—both qualities that were in short supply for Eddis—was one of several people with whom she had had a casual arrangement for a time.

“Would he be amenable to...joining us?”

Helen considered briefly. Boagus was discreet where it mattered and unlikely to become jealous or cause a scandal. He would be comfortable declining Sophos’s proposal if he wasn’t interested and Helen found herself intrigued by the thought of him taking Sophos apart. “Why don’t you find out?” Sophos blushed and she finally gave into temptation and tugged his head down so that she could kiss him.

Helen might have known that having discussed the matter with her, Sophos would act as soon as he had the opportunity, but it was still a surprise to return to her room after her treasury meeting and find her husband kneeling on the floor in her chambers, mouth stretched around her cousin’s cock. 

She leaned against the doorway, watching them for a moment. Boagus noticed her first and smirked as he met her eyes. 

“My queen,” he rumbled, hips moving a little slower now that he had an audience.

Her husband pulled away to look at her, swiping a hand across his mouth. “There you are,” he said. “We were waiting, but—”

She raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged sheepishly.

“Diomedes waylaid me at the end of the meeting to talk about wool duties,” she explained, shucking off the coat she was wearing and moving towards them.

Sophos smiled at her, face pink. “And?"

“And I find myself needing to relieve stress and here you have started without me.” It was strange to bend to kiss him. “You may need a lesson in patience. Boagus here has certainly taken enough of them from me.”

Seeing that Boagus’s smirk only grew, Helen rolled her eyes. 

“Are you sure you want this barbarian lout?” Helen teased her husband as she helped him remove his shirt and trousers. He was already hard and she avoided touching him as she undressed him. Boagus was watching them, hand moving slowly over himself.

“Aren‘t you going to ask me what I want?” said Boagus. 

“Oh I know what _you_ want,” Helen said. “You want to fuck my husband and you have since you saw him knock Gen down in Attolia.”

Sophos was bright red now. Helen scraped a short nail over one of his nipples.

“Which you may do,” she continued, “if he is amenable and if you ask nicely.”

Sophos was amenable. Boagus swept low into a full bow as she watched with narrow eyes. His cock bobbed, still shiny with spit and she saw how Sophos’s eyes followed it.

“Your Majesty,” Boagus was smirking, not even a pretense of humility in his face, “Will you permit me to make your husband scream?”

A strangled noise escaped from Sophos and Helen relented. “Continue what you were doing earlier and I will prepare him.”

Sophos immediately swallowed Boagus’s cock back down and Helen watched them for a moment, feeling hot anticipation course through her. She peeled off the rest of her clothes and took out an amphora of oil from the table beside the bed, pouring it over her fingers as she knelt behind her husband. 

“How does it feel?” she asked Sophos, once she had pressed one oiled finger inside him. Sophos groaned and pushed himself more against her and she smiled. Now that they were both kneeling, her head came up to his shoulders and she kissed the muscles of his back as she slipped a second oiled finger beside the first.

“You like having something in your mouth, don’t you,” she cupped her other hand to his jaw, feeling his cheeks hollow and his throat work.

“I can tell you he does,” grinned Boagus. Speaking took more effort than he tried to let show and she watched him for a moment, eyes intent. His hips moved faster now and his rhythm was beginning to falter. Helen reached out with her free hand and closed it suddenly around the base of his cock. Boagus made a strangled hissing sound and stopped moving as she gripped him tight, staving off his orgasm. 

“Not yet,” she warned. “We wouldn’t want to finish before you get what you want.” She smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“That was one time,” he grunted, pulling back so that only the head of his cock still brushed Sophos’s cheek. “And you received your satisfaction.”

“You received your satisfaction, Your Majesty,” she corrected him serenely. 

A wicked smile spread across his face and he covered her hand on his cock with his, much larger one and repeated the words back obediently.

She released him and he let out a sigh that fell somewhere between disappointment and relief at the loss of pressure. They both turned their attention back to the neglected king of Sounis on his knees between them.

“Helen.” Sophos, flushed and aroused, panting so sweetly and pushing desperately on her fingers, was impossible to ignore or resist. She planted a kiss on his shoulder and withdrew her hand as he whined. 

“Come.” She crooked a finger at her husband as she moved and he crawled up onto the bed after her, propping himself easily on his elbows and knees, bracketed by her legs. He smiled up at her and she reached out to trace the scar on his lip. She could see Boagus behind him, pouring oil over his fingers. He pushed two in and Sophos let out a loud moan as he was breached and distracted himself by sucking Helen’s fingers into his mouth. 

“You do enjoy having something in your mouth,” she murmured. “Perhaps next time we can bring out _my_ cock.” Her collection of carved phalluses was in a chest close by. She hadn’t used them with Sophos yet, but Helen could see that she would have to remedy that as she watched him moan and push back, wanting more.

A slick sound alerted her to the fact that Boagus was covering his cock with oil. Helen pulled her fingers from her husband’s mouth and guided his face between her legs.

The first hot press of his tongue left her breathless, hit suddenly with the awareness of how aroused she was already. Sophos whined as Boagus lifted his hips and pushed into him. Helen, meeting Boagus's eyes across her husband’s body, was reminded intensely of her own experiences with his thick cock and strong hands. She had a good idea of what Sophos must be feeling as he began to meet the thrusts eagerly.

She pinched her nipple, rubbing at the areola and lifting her hips to her husband’s mouth as she enjoyed the picture that they made together. Boagus was larger even than Sophos and he pounded into him with such an intensity that the room was soon filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of flesh slapping and Sophos’s rising moans. It pleased Helen to see her husband so well-fucked, almost insensible with pleasure and still trying to bring her to completion.

Sophos couldn’t be faulted for his enthusiasm but his mouth slid unsteadily across her, uncoordinated as Boagus’s movements rocked his body. Even so, the loud sounds he was making felt like they vibrated directly through to her very core, hurtling her towards a precipice. Finally, impatient with teetering on the edge, Helen seized the back of his head. She held it in place as she ground herself against him like she wanted to, taking what she needed. Sophos moaned, muffled against her center, and with a strangled shout, Helen felt herself tumble.

Helen released him and fell back, admiring his dazed expression and the bodily flush as his breath came in short grunts now. Boagus was moaning too as his thrusts became more wild. He reached a hand around to tug on Sophos’s cock and had barely gripped it before Sophos was coming with a shout so loud it could no doubt be heard from the hall outside her rooms. Boagus wrapped his massive hands around Sophos’s hips and pounded into him, a few last strokes before he came himself, letting out a string of curses that would have impressed even Gen.

He released Sophos and they both collapsed in a sweaty tangle on the bed. In some corner of her mind, Helen made a note to have the sheets changed while they were at dinner. They settled on either side of her, two large and sated bedfellows warm against her sides. Eddis felt as gloriously hedonistic as the kings of old, particularly after Boagus, not as tired as she thought, reached over and palmed one of her breasts with his hand, teeth skating over her shoulder. She kicked his shin, but then covered his hand with her own and relaxed back into her bed as he did no more than massage her lightly. 

“Well?” she asked her husband, running the tips of her fingers over his stomach and through the mess of semen there. Boagus would have to leave soon to supervise the evening watch. “Shall I tell the chamberlain that we will remain here for the winter?” Boagus snorted and opened his mouth to say something rude and she forestalled him with a pinch. 

Sophos turned his face towards her and smiled, his expression still dazed in a way a little reminiscent of someone who had received a blow to the head. His fingers traced the inky tattoos along her breastbone and Helen’s heart swelled with fondness. “Yes,” he said, resting his head on her ribs. “I think Eddis will suit us nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is Ingrid Michaelson "Looks Like a Cold, Cold Winter"


End file.
